vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dormammu (Classic)
Summary Dormammu is the ruler of the Dark Dimension and the archenemy of Doctor Strange. After he and his sister Umar killed their own father in their home realm, they were forced to flee to the Dark Dimension where they taught to its ruler King Olnar the ability to absorb universes into his dimension in exchange for a residence. However, Olnar was later killed by an Invasion of the Mindless One, which were defeated by Dormammu and Umar. Since there was no king left, Dormammu took the throne for himself and absorbed the flames of regency to increase his own power. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' | Low 1-A Name: Dormammu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old Classification: Faltine (a race of sentient magical energy beings) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Eventually regenerated after Doctor Strange shattered his essence across multiple realms), Power Absorption via Biological Absorption, Void Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Sealing, Flight, Life force and Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping in his own dimension, Creation, Telepathy (Both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between universes), Spatial Manipulation (Can merge other universes to own dimension), Sleep Manipulation (Made a potion to put the Mindless Ones to sleep), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Caused a transdimensional holocaust in his clash with Eternity), Power Nullification (Revoked Thor’s godhood and Iron Man’s armor), Cosmic Awareness (Has mystic senses. Nothing can approach the Dark Dimension without his knowledge), Possibly Non-Corporeal (Physical force will not suffice against Dormammu, Mind Manipulation (Controlled Scarlet Witch), All the powers and resistances of Doctor Strange (Knows all of Strange’s spells, and gained all of Strange’s memories), Deconstruction (Can turn somebody into embers), Upon absorbing the power of Multiversal Eternity, he displayed the powers of Omnipresence and Omniscience, Possibly Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Implied that he was unaffected by space and time). Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (In an inferior body, he was able to one-shot Umar while she had the Flames of Regency, which could have prevented a singularity that would destroy all universes. Has threatened to destroy the Dark Dimension, which has “worlds beyond counting,” twice. Stated twice to be capable of challenging or defeating the entire Celestial race), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Sustains the existence of the Dark Dimension, which has been described as having more dimensions than man’s universe. Implied to have killed The Trinity of Ashes and Slorioth, who rival the Vishanti and threaten Eternity just by existing, respectively. One-shot Giraud, who wounded Eternity) | Low Outerverse level (With the help of Umar, he was able to defeat Multiversal Eternity. Stated that he could conquer the multiverse and melt all creation into a pool of cosmic slag. Consumed a council of pandimensional beings. Had control over a pandimensional army and killed a large portion of them in a fit of rage. He later absorbed the power of Multiversal Eternity, and threatened to destroy the entire multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Odin) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent after absorbing Multiversal Eternity’s essence Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' | Low Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Outerverse level Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible Range: Multiversal, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Flames of the Faltine Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius according to the latest handbooks. Capable of outsmarting cosmic beings, with extreme knowledge of magic, and intimate knowledge of many magical realms and universes. Omniscient upon absorbing Multiversal Eternity’s power. Weaknesses: His magical powers are weakened beyond the boundaries of the Dark Dimension such as in the main 616 universe. Time travelling exhausts him, and he is unlikely to use it. He is also incredibly arrogant Feats: Respect thread. *Sealed Eternity (who is a non-corporeal abstract being) *Disintegrated Eternity's substance while in his weakest incarnation (Strange Tales #146) *Sealed Zom in the chains of living bondage. *Summoned the great black magicians from across the universe. *Can merge with his selves from different timelines to amplify his already immense power. *Erected (another) barrier to banish all the Mindless Ones to a pocket of the Dark Dimension. *Can seal off portals. *Distorted the astral form of Dr. Strange with a gesture. *Petrified the Hulk into crystal. *Outlawed dreaming in all of his dimensions, where even daydreaming hurts the victim. *Forcibly took the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Strange for his own use, despite the amulet having an infinite amount of security enchantments. Key: Base | Amplified by the Cosmic Axis Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery File:Dormammu.png File:Dormammu 2.jpg File:Dormammu 3.jpg File:Dormammu 4.jpg Marvel Comics Classic Dormammu (Render).png File:Dormammu.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Eternity (Marvel Comics) Eternity's Profile (Universal Eternity was used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Deconstruction Users